omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Triforce
Weapon Synopsis The Triforce 'is a reoccurring item throughout the whole Legend of Zelda series. It's described as an "ultimate power" that was left behind by The Golden Goddesses (Nayru, Din and Farore) as a small gift of their power to the mortals. The Triforce itself is made up of three seperate pieces, which include "The Triforce of Courage", "The Triforce of Power" and "The Triforce of Wisdom", which when combined together, complete the Triforce and activates it's total power. It has the ability to grant the wish of those who obtain it, regardless of whether the person's intentions are "good" or "evil". Weapon Statistics 'Tiering: High 5-A, likely 4-A '| '''Varies. 3-A '''to '''2-C ' 'Verse: '''Legend of Zelda '''Name: '''Triforce, Ultimate Power, The Golden Power '''Classification: '''Hyrule's Providence, Left over power of The Golden Goddesses '''Wielder(s): '''Link (Every Incarnation), Zelda/Tetra (A Link Between Worlds, Ocarina of Time, Hyrule Warriors), Ganondorf (All Incarnations), Yuga, Cia '''Special Abilities: '''Wish Granting (The main power of The Triforce is to grant the wishes of it's users), Power Bestowal (Even a fraction of The Triforce can grant users a multitude of abilities), Magic (Provides magic to those who wield even key aspects of it's being), Healing (Allows Zelda to heal others), Telepathy (Capable of allowing it's users to speak with others through this method; Further shown with Zelda), Precognition (The Triforce can give flashes of events before they even occur), Shapeshifting (Allowed Zelda to transform into Shiek), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Type 1, 2 & 3), Statistics Amplification, Existence Erasure (Can remove beings from reality), Space-Time Manipulation (Consistently shown to destabilize time and space. Can also control space and time entirely), Reality Warping (Capable of altering entire universes such as The Sacred Realm), Conceptual Manipulation (Hylia states that The Triforce can alter the very "essence" of things), Soul Manipulation (Eradicated The Imprisoned, which was confirmed by Fi who can sense the soul/consciousness of someone), Resurrection (Ressurected the King and Uncle), Transmutation (Ganon's wish made golden land corrupted into the dark world passively transmutating anyone who enters ), Invulnerability (ToP grants the user invulnerability to virtually any weapon), 'Destructive Ability: Dwarf Star Level, likely Multi-Solar System Level '(The Triforce allowed Ganonforce to spin the planet at 180 degrees, yielding this level of power . Should be superior to Vaati , who whilst holding onto The Lightforce, was able to create countless stars. In addition, should hold power superior to the likes of The Wind Fish, who's awakening can erase an entire night sky of stars in deep space) | '''Varies. Universe Level '(The power of The Triforce varies betweens who uses it and overall can change in power, however, it's very weakest showing when complete was altering the entire Sacred Realm, of which is an entire universe. Should be overall superior to the likes of Majora, who was able to warp Termina and create his own realm that he sustained with his own power) to 'Multi-Universe Level '(Granted Yuga enough powerto consume both lorule and hyrule; Two seperate realities according to A Link Between Worlds) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Capable is allowing users to fight Ganondorf, who is capable of dodging Light Arrows, which contain the essence of The Triforce. The power of The Triforce can move at these speeds) | 'Massively FTL+ '(The Triforce restored The Sacred Realm in a short length of time), possibly '''Immeasurable (Ganon with the full Triforce was said to transcend space and time in the Japanese version of A Link to the Past) 'Range: Stellar '(Even smaller aspects of it, such as The Lightforce, allowed Vaati to create a starry sky. Should be superior to The Wind Fish, whom can destroy an entire night sky of stars from waking up) | 'Universal '(Can grant users the ability to destroy entire realms and sustains Lorule, an entire reality parallel to Hyrule) 'Weaknesses: '''Not all users can amass the full power of The Triforce. Needs to be assembled from the three pieces '''Versions: Triforce Pieces | Complet Triforce ' Other Attributes '''Material or Element: '''Magic simply referred to as "Golden Power" or "Force" '''Needed Prerequisite for Use: '''One must have a equal balance of all aspects of The Triforce (Wisdom, Power and Courage) or else it will split into three pieces (As shown with Ganondorf). If one wants to own The Triforce, they must reclaim it constantly. Are unable to be gods with their power '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''The Triforce of Courage, The Triforce of Power, The Triforce of Wisdom '''Extra Info: '''The Special Abilities section contains the general abilities of what The Triforce has been shown to allow users to have. A wielder of one piece of The Triforce (I.E Link, Zelda and Ganondord) won't have all these powes, but only the ones they've actually showcased Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Weapons Category:Nintendo Category:Wish Granters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Precognition Users Category:Regenerators Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Transmutation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Healers Category:Time Benders Category:Ressurection Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2